Edana Kellar
DM Handle U4ea Description Eye Color: Deep Green Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 135 lbs Age: 21 Place of Origin: Camelyn Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 13 Paths and Disciplines: Path of Water Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Edana was born the daughter of a Captain in the Queen's Guard. Her mother died when she was very young of an illness no one could cure. When she was five, her father was killed defending the Queen against an assassin, leaving her to be raised by her three brothers. Together they raised her like another brother, teaching her to use weapons to defend herself and treated her more like a boy than a girl. When she was old enough, she joined the Queen's Guard with her brothers, following in the footsteps of their father. She rose quickly through the ranks, exceeding her brothers in rank before her 20th summer. It was then, over a brawl in a tavern in town, that she learned of their real feelings of her elevated status. It was a warm summer evening and they'd just returned from an escort trip. The Queen had visited a neighboring city for a gala being held there, staying for nearly a week before returning to Camelyn. All in all, it had been a boring journey, but even a boring trip that takes a week had been exhausting. Having been in charge of a small group of men, she'd taken them out for a drink to celebrate a successful return. Her brothers had tagged along, but then, they usually did. Her oldest brother, Tanner, was the first to mention it and Edana brushed it off as the ale talking. His speech was slurred and he hadn't been talking to her, so it was easy to ignore him. If he was a little too loudly proclaiming that she was sleeping with someone to get her rank, most of the men who knew her seemed to be ignoring him. When Liam, her middle brother, joined in, she began to worry. As Simon, the brother closest to her age piped up, she lost her temper. Knives were drawn, blood was shed and she walked from the tavern alone and bleeding. That her brothers were bleeding more than she seemed poor compensation for all she'd lost by learning the truth. She'd collected her things from the house before they'd returned and left her resignation in the guard house at the palace in Camelyn. She roamed for a while, taking odd jobs here and there to earn money for a bed to sleep in and a warm meal in her belly. After a few months, it had gotten her nothing but a few shed pounds she couldn't afford and a loneliness that seemed to fill her every thought. Near the border of Andor, she overheard a few younger men discussing becoming warders. She had little else to live for, so she made her way to Tar Valon, wondering if the Warders had the same opinions of women that her brothers had. Category:Warder Bios